Boy With the Bread
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: What if Peeta had gone to Katniss that day in the rain? Movie logic.. please read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so... I haven't dabbled in this fandom lately, but I've had this idea ever since I watched the HG movie 3 times in three weeks. Now I kind of need to write it up. If there's no response, I probably won't continue. If you guys like it, i'll continue. Your call. It may have been done before. Maybe not. **

**Basically, remember that moment in the cave when Peeta says, "I should've gone to you," or whatever it was? This is sort of what would have happened if he did. **

**In other, unrelated news, my friend Pearson and I have decided to start a fandom revolution but as I have more "pull" he thinks I should start it... we think Hunger Games fans should be called "Mockingjays" :) Let the revolution begin!**

**...and happy hunger games! **

**Hannah Kay xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (or the first scene, but you need it for background:D)... otherwise... *thinks of the dirty things I'd do to peeta**giggles* Never mind. :)**

**OH! and this is in the movie logic not the book logic, just because it works better with the storyline. Katniss/Peeta are around 14. **

It was a cold and rainy day. Katniss Everdeen had spent all day trying to find food for her and her family. She'd ended up in front of the bakery, arms wrapped around her legs and freezing from the ice cold rain but unable to go home without something to feed her family.

That was when the back door to the bakery opened and Peeta Mellark appeared. He was in my year at school. His mother was yelling something at him as he stepped from the warmth of the bakery into the rain, bread in his hands. He started to toss it into the pig pen before slowly turning to spot Katniss. His eyes darted into the bakery, hands faltering as he tossed the bread in her direction.

She blinked, frowning at him. He didn't move. His eyes darted inside again and then he was moving through the rain, walking toward her. He sunk down beside her, frowning as he looked at her wet hair and dripping face. "Katniss."

She frowned, suddenly confused. "Peeta?" She croaked, sitting up more fully and looking at him with sad eyes.

He nodded gently. "Are you okay?"

The question was almost comical. She shook her head, shaking into his arms. "Not really."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." His eyes darted up to the bakery then back to her. His fingers grazed her face. She was so cold. "Katniss, go home. It's going to be okay."

He helped her up, clutching the bread in her hands, arms instinctively wrapping around her frame before she mouthed a soundless thank you his way.

Little did she know that this was the turning point of everything. This was were everything changed.

**I know. The A/N at the beginning was longer than the story here. But seriously, this is intro. Next chapter will be timeskip. I will update as long as I get reviews. **

**Hannah Kay xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is majorly alternate universe. basically, I think Katniss's attitude toward love and relationships would be a lot different if this whole thing happened. so yeah.**

**Hannah Kay xx **

**Some time later**

Katniss left the woods with a bag of game on her shoulder, heading toward the Hob when she head him whisper yell her name across the street. Peeta was standing in an alley between two of the run down houses of the Seem, flagging her over. She glanced around, quickly dashing across the road to talk to him. She sat the bag down, slowly rounding to look at him. "Hey."

He smiled, reaching down to tangle his fingers with hers. "Hey."

She sighed quietly, leaning against him and enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping instinctively around her. "How are you?" Her voice came out a choke, but she was still adjusting to this whole thing. All she knew was that she felt safe with Peeta. He made her feel better.

"I'm pretty good now." He answered with a chuckle, looking down at her bag. "You get any good game?"

She shrugged, glancing down at the bag with a small sneer. "Mostly squirrels."

He smirked. "My dad loves your squirrels."

She laughed, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "I know he does."

"Were you going to the Hob?" He asked with an interested smile.

She lifted an eyebrow, nodding slowly. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, smiling gently. "I wondered if I could come along."

She had to fight a laugh. "Why?"

"I hardly get to see you, Katniss." He muttered into my hair, frowning.

She nodded, looking up at him with a small nod. "You can come, of course you can."

He smiled, slipping his fingers into mine and picking up the bag. He saw she was about to protest and shook his head. "Let me help you."

She laughed quietly, turning from the alley and walking toward the Hob holding his hand. They rarely did this, walk openly like a couple. Not because either was ashamed, because they were both unsure about how their families would feel about the relationship. Peeta's father loved Katniss already, but his mother would be more difficult. Prim, Katniss's younger sister, loved everyone so it shouldn't be that bad, but her mother was already so distant that Katniss would hate to make Prim think she suddenly had less time for her. So they kept their relationship on the down low for their families sakes.

When they arrived at the Hob, there was a lot of whispering. They really didn't mind. There was always whispering when they walked together. Katniss could imagine people looking at her mother and father like this when they were dating. Her mother had been part of the small upper class of District 12, and it was obvious by her fair hair. Her father was a miner's son with coal colored hair and a matching set of eyes. So, they must've got the same looks as herself and her fair haired boy with the bread.

They quickly enough sold all but one squirrel that Katniss planned to sell to Peeta's dad later and then they started out toward the meadow where they usually spent their time together. Slowly, they sunk down into the soft grass. Katniss leaned against Peeta's warmth, trying to focus wholey on it. Her eyes fluttered closed and he smiled, kissing her hair gently.

Everything was still for a long time before Peeta sighed, tightening his grip on her body. "How many times is your name in tomorrow?"

Katniss frowned, turning to look up at him. She started into his sweet, gentle, loving face and couldn't bare to tell him. He'd only worry. So she simply leaned forward, kissing him suddenly and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer.

"Katniss, stop trying to distract me...how many times is your name in?" He asked, pushing her lips gently away.

She sighed loudly, pressing her eyes closed. "20."

His breathing hitched slowly and he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively as if he could protect me from the odds that were very much not in my favor. "Oh."

She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer. "Yeah."

After a long while, his arms slacked around her. The sun was starting to set. "You should probably get home."

She nodded. "I know." She stood up, picking up the bag with the squirrel. "Give me five minutes before you go home?"

He nodded. "Okay." He sat there just watching me for a long time and then sighed, hurrying to his feet. He kissed me one last time and then smiled weakly. "Good night Katniss."

She frowned at he pained expression on his face. It was heart breaking watching him worry so much. She squeezed his hand and nodded. "Good night Peeta. I'll see you tomorrow."

**gah. this story is crap. :P**

**Hannah kay xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry. I'm a slacker...but I made All State Honor Choir, so it's okay, right? :) **

**Hannah xx**

**PS: Woah, okay, seriously this is the third "turning point" chapter I've written tonight.. (and it turned out just as crappy and short. LOVELY.)**

I woke early the next day. Yes, it was reaping day, but that didn't change the fact that I'd be going hunting. So I got up and dressed before slipping out of the house and heading into the woods where I grabbed my bow and quickly found Gale, waiting in the hills. He was staring out at the green, picking at the grass when I plopped beside him. We exchanged playful banter about the reaping and the odds only before I sobered and asked him how many times his name was in the reaping. His odds were even worse than mine.

"What about Lover Boy?" He asked, referring to Peeta who he'd never actually liked. Why I'm not sure because honestly I don't think the two have even met, but it doesn't really matter at this point. I loved Gale, yes, but I _loved_ Peeta.

I shrugged. "I didn't ask. I figure he's safe." I answered simply and he nodded.

"I'm sure he is." His comment struck a chord with me, after all I'd hated when Gale acted as if the people who were in better standing were wrong for it. It wasn't Peeta's fault he was the baker's son. I sighed, standing up and turning away, but he grabbed my hand. "We could do it, you know. Run off. Live in the woods."

I shook my head. I'd heard his ideas before. I would never leave Peeta here alone. "I'll see you at the Reaping, Gale." I answered and then I was gone.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was standing in the packed square wearing my mom's old pale blue dress. I was surrounded with people, Prim at my side. I hugged her, promising she'd be fine. After all, it was her first year. Her name was one in thousands.

We were filtered into our age groups and then Effie was on stage. Snow was speaking over the speakers. Then Effie went for the bowl holding the girl's names. I shifted on my feet. It could be me.

The eccentric Capital woman's heels clicked across the stage and then her fingers literally danced over the bowl before she pulled a piece of paper from it's contents. I could so clearly imagine my own name written in perfect handwriting.

She crossed back to the center of the stage at her microphone before slowly peeling the piece of folded paper open. "Primrose Everdeen!"

An intake of breath.

I didn't realize what was happening until I saw Prim slowly hedging toward the stage, guarded by Peace Keepers. That's when my blood ran cold and I darted from my place in line. "I volunteer!" My words rang throughout the square, loud and clear but were unheard of even after Gale dethatched Prim from my waist and I was being shuffled on stage. I refused to appear scared, I just started out at them as the ceremony proceeded, begging myself to keep it together until I made it to the train.

I'd stopped paying attention to the ceremony for a good minute when I saw what was happening and felt my face go green. Peeta was walking to me through the crowd with no one to volunteer to take his place. He was trudging up the steps. He was shaking my hand. He was going into the arena opposite me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katniss, talk to me." Peeta mumbled as soon as we were alone on the train. I'd been silent since we got in the car and his gaze was uneasy, obviously concerned by my utter silence.

It'd been hard to say goodbye to Prim, to promise her I'd at least try to win when I knew it wasn't possible. It'd been terrible to look into my mother's eyes and make her promise me to be there for Prim no matter what happened in the arena. Then the door opened and Gale was holding me, my brother for all intensive purposes. That'd hurt too.

I hadn't let myself cry though, I'd stayed strong for the cameras and made it to this glossy Capitol train with it's lush furniture and outrageous food. I hadn't even met Peeta's eyes since we left the stage. Part of me was still adjusting to the fact that this was really happening.

Dinner was agonizing with his worried gaze probing my face, but I never looked up, merely picked around at my food until finally excusing myself to my room. That's when Peeta found me.

"What do you want me to say, Peeta?" I asked, turning around and raising my arms in exasperation.

He frowned, eyes soft with worry. "I don't know." He answered before taking slow, deliberate steps toward me. "The silence is killing me though.."

I sighed, quickly wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into the crook of his neck. "I'm scared, Peeta." I admitted against his skin and his arms curved into my body, pulling me to him.

"I'm scared too, Katniss." He mumbled against my hair and I let out a quiet, nerve racked sigh. He rubbed my back gently. "I'm scared too.."

With those words, I pulled away to look at him, hands slipping up to touch his face. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his, needing to feel somewhat normal. It felt so natural, his lips on mine. A little piece of home. A safety from the storm. His frame pressed against me, strong and hard against my soft, more feminine muscles. "Peeta." It was a whimper, a plead that I didn't need to finish. I didn't want to be left alone that night or any night we could help it.

We slipped into bed a little later, my wearing his t-shirt, him in a pair of sweat pants and I fit easily into his arms. We came together as one person, breathing together it seemed as we tried to comfort each other without words because we were too tired to speak. Or maybe just too emotional. Probably a little of both actually.

* * *

**guys this story sucks i'm sorry... :(**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
